Then there were two
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Mandy passes on due to a Tumor. She writes a letter to both grim, and Billy. Oneshot,


_"I remember how it went before I left."  
"How time seemed to move faster for me, and how my breathing remained still."  
"But yeah..I had enough energy to write."  
"Darn it.."_

She didn't have much time left, She had to write the letter quick before it was to late.

She lifted her weakened arm to the pencil lying along side her.

And the paper lying on her lap.

She gathered as much strength as she could to put words on paper.

It was enough to write on paragraph.

**-x-**

_Dear grim" She began._

Her hand crippled between lines. Her very pale body could not stop twitching.

Deep breathing between movement. All to much for one sickened soul.

Letting out a small cough, she continued.

_Dear Grim,_

_Before you read this. I'm probably already dead._

_They said it was to late for me. The tumor has enlarged. And there's nothing they can do._

_So, my last few minutes will be counted in this hospital bed._

_They believed I would make it, but who keeps promises anymore._

_Anyway, I thought I should write to you guys one last time._

_These past 10 years with you. I wouldn't say it was the best years of my life._

_I will say this Grim. Your the best friend I ever had._

_Between the constant chores I give you, I guess it was obvious that I still hung out with you most of the time._

_Keep in mind. This doesn't change a thing between you and Billy._

_I left a list of chores for you both before I came in here._

_Grim, I don't know where I'm going._

_Heaven or Hell._

_One of these days I'll see you again. Take care of Billy._

_He's all you have now._

_I'll see you around. I hope._

_-Mandy_

Her hand struggled on "Heaven" All three knew where she was meant to be.

But who says there's no hope?..

Placing Grim's name on the front, she placed it alongside the flower vase.

She knew she was not done yet.

She gathered the last bit of strength she had left onto another piece of paper.

And grasped onto her pencil. And began writing.

Between coughs may I add..

_Dear Billy,_

_I don't have much time. So I'll just get to the point._

_Since I wont be here with you guys anymore,_

_You now have custody Grim._

_Have him do whatever you want._

_I left a small list of chores for you guys. Have them done._

_Irwin will be wondering where I am._

_Just tell him I said goodbye._

_Billy._

_These past 10 years together have been memorable._

_I never admitted it, never to even myself._

_But you and Grim were all I had._

_I spent most of my time with you both._

_When Grim was out reaping. I would either be at my house._

_Or yours watching TV._

_I know it seemed we never got along, and our friendship seemed fake._

_Even in writing it's hard._

_But I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for what I did to us. I'm sorry I made us feel our friendship was fatal._

_Like it never meant anything._

_Our friendship was brought together by death._

_And nothing more._

_But I always wondered what were to happen if Grim never came into our lives._

_I doubt it would have been the same._

_Either way, I guess I'm glad I met you._

_You and Grim._

_I'm saying these things to you, because I will no longer be on this earth._

_I will be somewhere, fitting for me._

_Heaven or Hell._

_I am hoping I see you in one or the other._

_But it's obvious where I'm going._

_And where you shouldn't go._

_I know it's hard for you to understand. _

_But please, don't cry over me. You have no reason to. _

_Take care Billy,_

_Take care of Grim,_

_Don't end up killing yourself in the end. _

_I mean it._

_I-_

Her hand collapsed next to her thigh. The paper fell onto the floor next to her.

The pencil was still in her grip. Her head fell back onto the pillow.

It was then she realized she passed on.

Above her the light started going out.

And the talking outside the hallway subsided.

And it wasn't long after the sergeant found out that her heart stopped.

And mentioned the news to Billy and Grim.

She never knew what their reactions were.

But whatever they were, it had to have been different then their usual 'dumbfounded' faces.

**-x-**


End file.
